


Природа и воспитание: Музей пчеловодства в Радовлице (The Radovljica Apicultural Museum)

by PulpFiction



Series: Природа и воспитание [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oliver Watson-Holmes, Parentlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Я прочел о нем давным-давно, и подумал, что это пригодится, когда станет нужно поднять настроение.





	Природа и воспитание: Музей пчеловодства в Радовлице (The Radovljica Apicultural Museum)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Radovljica Apicultural Museum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/952093) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



Шерлок был спокойным, как и ожидал Джон, исключительно спокойным. Но даже после всех прошедших лет Джон ненавидел Шерлоково спокойствие. Джон знал, что его плечо может заболеть в дождь, сырость или подобное ненастье, но оно действительно болело, когда Шерлок затихал. Тогда Джон двигался напряженно, словно одеревенев, по квартире, пытаясь придумать способы расшевелить Шерлока.  
Джон привык, что в их квартире никогда не было спокойствия. Вот уже столько лет с ними жил Оливер. Ни Оливер, ни Шерлок не прекращали говорить, иногда Джон не имел возможности и слова вставить.  
Оливер и Шерлок разговаривали непрерывно во время экспериментов на кухне или кричали друг на друга в великолепных вулканических порывах страсти, когда были не согласны друг с другом. Тогда Джон сидел в своем кресле, попивал чай и выслушивал ту или иную сторону, жалующуюся на противника, а уже через двадцать минут они были не разлей вода, абсолютно непостижимые постороннему человеку.  
Джон любил Оливера всем сердцем, всеми фибрами души. Он и не предполагал, что способен на такие чувства, пока судьба не подарила ему этого ребенка. Шерлок любил Оливера иначе, с полной безусловностью, отдавая себя целиком, как и во всем, что он делал. Это значило, что, теперь, когда Оливера не было дома, Шерлок даже не мог взять себя в руки, чтобы всласть отдаться хандре. Он безучастно сидел со скрипкой у окна, и Джон, который вполне ожидал подобной ситуации, рылся в буфете, пытаясь найти там спрятанный подарок.  
— Шерлок, — произнес он, разыскав нужное и заходя в гостиную. Которая выглядела тревожно пустой, потому что Оливер забрал многие вещи в школу, что по мнению Джона, было лишним.  
Шерлок не сказал ничего, потому что он был не согласен с самим предприятием под названием «Оливер в школе», и отказывался признавать, что оно случилось. Джон даже боялся, что Шерлок не поедет с ними в Итон, но тот все-таки поехал. Потом он боялся, что Шерлок будет глумиться над всем Итоном, и Оливер только закатит глаза и будет его игнорировать, потому что Оливер был гораздо более успешен в игнорировании Шерлока, делающего глупости, чем сам Джон. Но Шерлок не сказал ничего, только все время смотрел на Оливера, не отрываясь, словно хотел наполнить его образом все грядущие дни без Оливера, и вот это было хуже всего. По мнению Джона, даже Оливер об этом подумал. Он неуклюже что-то сказал об эксперименте, который остался в холодильнике и об инструкциях Шерлока по данному вопросу, вместо того, чтобы нетерпеливо отрезать: «Конечно, я все это давно знаю, почему ты такой многословный и тупой»? Шерлок уставился на него в молчаливом удивлении и только кивнул. И Джон обнял мальчика своей медвежьей хваткой и запечатлел поцелуй на темных завитках, на что Оливер обычно соглашался только ради Джона, потому что склонность Шерлоков Холмсов потворствовать Джону во всем была явно заложена в генах. Шерлок не сказал ни слова, ни единого слова, весь путь домой от Итона.  
— Я не хочу чая, — произнес Шерлок, и это были не самыми плохими словами, разорвавшими тишину.  
— Хорошо, потому что я вовсе не чай несу.  
Шерлок был так удивлен, что даже оторвался от созерцания окна и посмотрел на Джона.  
— Но ты копался в буфете.  
— Потому что я искал вот это! — он протянул сложенный лист бумаги.  
— Ты приобрел привычку напихивать бумагами буфет?  
— Только тогда, когда я хочу их спрятать, потому что не приведи господь вам сделать чай.  
Шерлок развернул бумагу.  
— Это подтверждение билетов на самолет.  
— Да.  
— В Словению.  
— Так точно.  
Шерлок поднял брови.  
— Ты полагаешь, что мы сегодня вечером полетим в Словению?  
— Я знаю, что сегодня вечером мы полетим в Словению.  
Шерлок прищурился.  
— Ты доволен собой.  
— Потому что я приготовил тебе подарок.  
— Подарок? В Словении?  
— Тебе он понравится.  
— Я не хочу в Словению.  
— Именно поэтому мы едем. Вот, — и Джон протянул другой лист бумаги.  
Шерлок, фыркнув, прочел записку: «Папочка, поезжай в Словению. Люблю. О.»  
— Ты подговорил Оливера?  
— Я сказал, если быть точным, что мы давно не отдыхали. И рассказал ему про сюрприз, а он согласился, что тебе понравится. Поскольку он — это ты, ошибки быть не может. Итак. Мы едем.  
— Джон, — Шерлок посмотрел на лист бумаги и глубоко вдохнул.  
Джон был экспертом в распознавании слов, которые Шерлок Холмс хотел выразить глубоким вздохом.  
— Я знаю, — сказал он, наклонился и поцеловал мужа в макушку и задержался на ней губами. В волосах детектива уже проступала седина, но они были такими же густыми, как у Оливера. — Послушай меня. Я обещал ему, что позволю тебе позвонить только из аэропорта. Так что поднимайся, поехали. Я собрал наши вещи.  
После небольшого молчания Шерлок уступил:  
— Ты _собрал_ наши вещи?  
— Я собирал их несколько дней. А ты ничего и не заметил, так ведь? 

***

Оливер сказал Джону, что хочет учиться в Итоне, до того, как заикнулся об этом Шерлоку. Детектив был в Скотланд-Ярде, возясь с бумагами и каждые двадцать секунд строча сообщения Джону и Оливеру о том, как ему скучно. Оливер сидел посреди комнаты, обложившись всеми старыми медицинскими книгами Джона, раскрытыми одновременно, и работал над бесконечным проектом обновления содержащейся в них информации, а затем вдруг резко сообщил в милой его сердцу манере выдавать информацию, присущей для обоих Холмсов:  
— Я хочу учиться в Итоне, — заявил он.  
И Джон, готовивший обед, который он намеревался впихнуть в Шерлока и Оливера, с минуту смотрел на морковь, которую нарезал, а затем прошел с этой морковью в гостиную, сел в кресло Шерлока, потому что ему оттуда было лучше видно Оливера. Тот делал заметки в книге и вовсе не смотрел на отца.  
Джон не спрашивал о причинах такого решения. Причина была очевидной. Оливер был жутко любопытен, а все его одноклассники болтали о том, как они скоро пойдут в школу. Джон в последнее время просматривал банковские счета с растущим чувством страха, беспокоясь о стоимости обучения, которое Оливер сочтет для себя подходящим и которого он, вне сомнения, заслуживает. Они раньше никогда особо не думали о деньгах, поскольку за многие годы они скопили достойную сумму и пользовались ею, не экономя. А теперь Джон счел, что экономия не помешала бы, и терзал себя за то, что не подумал об этом раньше. Шерлок заметил озабоченность Джона финансами и задал прямой вопрос. Джон, не желая затевать разговор раньше времени, пробормотал что-то о пенсии, отчего Шерлок согнулся пополам от смеха. В итоге дело закончилось постелью, поскольку Шерлок пожелал показать Джону, что они далеки до того возраста, когда надо думать о пенсии. А когда дело до этого дойдет, Шерлок будет зарабатывать на хлеб продажей меда.  
Джон посмотрел на Оливера, на его черноволосую голову, склонившуюся над книгами, и задался вопросом, когда же тот успел вырасти, и как быстро пролетело время, и как быстро оно пронесется. Он подумал о разговоре с Шерлоком, который ему придется выдержать.  
— Ладно, — услышал он свой голос, который сейчас показался ему чужим.  
Если Оливер и заметил — а он всегда все замечал — то ничего не сказал. Потом посмотрел на Джона, все еще сидящего в кресле, с морковью, нелепо зажатой в кулаке, и добавил:  
— Что бы ты сейчас ни готовил, оно, наверняка, горит.

***

— Я ненавижу все, что связано со Словенией, — заявил Шерлок невозмутимо, когда они направлялись в агентство по найму автомобилей.  
— Нет, это не так, — спокойно возразил Джон. — Вот наша машина. Я даже позволю тебе сесть за руль. — Он бросил Шерлоку ключи.  
Детектив вовсе не собирался успокаиваться.  
Джон сел в машину.  
Шерлок последовал его примеру и включил зажигание.  
— Куда едем?  
— У нас забронирован отель в Дворске.  
— И что там в Дворске?  
— Твоего подарка там нет.  
Шерлок, ворча, направил машину в транспортный поток.  
— Почему Оливер вообще решил, что мне здесь понравится?  
— В этом месте нет ничего плохого. Оно прекрасно!  
— Да. И все мы знаем, что я брежу девственными озерами и лесами, от которых захватывает дух.  
Джон хихикнул.  
— Тебе понравится мой сюрприз. Обещаю!  
— Это место преступления?  
— Нет.  
— Знаменитое место преступления? — уточнил Шерлок, если Джон вдруг понял его неправильно.  
— Нет, оно вообще не имеет ничего общего с преступлениями.  
— Убийство… какое-то особенное?  
— Я что тебе сказал?  
Шерлок нахмурился.  
— Но я не люблю ничего, кроме преступлений.  
— Ты любишь меня.  
— Я мог бы остаться с тобой в Лондоне. Сильно сомневаюсь, что Олли в Словении, потому что мы только что проводили его в Итон, а я люблю и его, но это все.  
— Ты любишь миссис Хадсон.  
— Так она здесь, что ли? — спросил Шерлок с воодушевлением, и Джон расхохотался.  
— Ты должен мне доверять.  
— Я и доверяю тебе. Я всегда тебе доверяю. Тебе, черт возьми, должно быть очевидно, сколь глубоко я тебе _доверяю_.  
Наступило молчание. Джон понял, что Шерлок подумал об Итоне, о том, что именно Джон поставил вопрос об Итоне, о том, что Шерлок именно его считает виноватым во всей этой ситуации, и он пытался найти слова, но Шерлок сказал:  
— В конце концов, я сел на самолет и слепо последовал за тобой в _Словению_. Ты можешь убить меня в этой глуши, и никто ничего не узнает, — детектив просиял. — Так ты _привез_ меня сюда, чтобы убить?  
Джон укоризненно посмотрел на мужа:  
— Это сделало бы тебя счастливым?  
— Ну, ведь с тебя потребуется проявить смекалку, Джон. Если меня собираются убить, я бы хотел быть убитым _умно_.  
— Это омерзительная тема для разговора, и я не собираюсь ее продолжать. Наше путешествие в Словению не имеет ничего общего с преступлениями.  
— Не вижу причины, по которой мне оно понравится, — фыркнул Шерлок.  
— Насколько хорошо я тебя узнал?  
Шерлок промолчал, и Джон расценил это как допущение.  
— Если я говорю, что тебе что-то понравится, я знаю, что будет так. Я не заставил бы тебя делать вещи, которые тебе не по душе.  
— Да неужели? — спросил Шерлок так тихо, что его слова затерялись в шуме мотора.

***

Шерлок вернулся из Скотланд-Ярда в ужасном настроении, и Джон отложил разговор об Итоне. А на следующий день Шерлок был в превосходном настроении, поэтому Джон опять решил не говорить об Итоне. Он откладывал этот разговор так долго, что однажды посередине ночи Шерлок проснулся и задал прямой вопрос:  
— Что случилось?  
Так Шерлок делал, когда хотел что-то серьезно обсудить.  
И сонный Джон, совершенно беззащитный, потому что так и не научился противостоять этой маленькой хитрости Шерлока, зевнул:  
— Олли хочет поехать в Итон.  
Шерлок был искренне потрясен этим заявлением.  
— _Что?_  
— Он хочет поехать в Итон, — повторил Джон, окончательно просыпаясь. — Он сам мне сказал. Я просто не знал, как тебе об этом рассказать.  
Шерлок встал с кровати и воззрился на Джона.  
— Так об этом ты беспокоился всю неделю?  
— Да.  
— Господи боже мой, я-то думал, что это _ерунда_ , как обычно. Муха, из который ты, как всегда, сделал слона. — Шерлок начал кругами ходить по спальне, воздевая руки к небу. — Будто ты с кем-то или с чем-то перетрахнулся.  
Джон приподнялся на локтях.  
— Ясно, Шерлок. Выходит, если я так сделаю, это не будет иметь никакого значения.  
— Но я мог бы это _понять_ , потому что я очень беспокойный сосед и супруг, и я бы тебя не винил. Но _Итон_!  
— Мы еще поговорим о том, что моя измена будет оправдана, как только уладим вопрос с Итоном, — изрек Джон.  
— Он не поедет в Итон, — решил Шерлок. — Окончательно и бесповоротно. Хорошо. С этим покончено. Мы можем двинуться дальше и обсудить вариант про «переспать с кем-то другим».  
— Нет. Он хочет туда поехать. Я думаю, что ему это будет полезно.  
Джон знал, что эти слова причинили Шерлоку самую сильную боль, на которую вообще были способны слова. Если бы Джон сказал, как и думал Шерлок, «я тебе изменил», его супруг не выглядел бы таким полностью преданным, как в этот момент.  
— Ты… — начал Шерлок, но ему не хватило воздуха, чтобы закончить фразу.  
— Шерлок… — Джон потянулся к нему.  
Тот вывернулся из-под руки.  
— Ты думаешь, что ему следует уехать? Ты думаешь, что ему нужно покинуть нас и отправиться в то неприятное, кошмарное место, где люди так порочны и ужасны? Именно так, по твоему мнению, мы должны поступить с сыном?  
— Шерлок, все необязательно будет так, как ты…  
— Он не поедет. Не могу поверить, что ты поселил эту мысль в его голове. Мы же это _обсуждали_. О том, что не будем отправлять его в школу.  
— Я ничего такого не делал, — оскорбился Джон. — Неужели ты думаешь, что кто-то способен поселить мысли у него в голове? Господи, ты вообще о чем?  
— Он не едет, — сказал Шерлок ровно. — Все. И хватит об этом.  
— Прекрасно! — отрезал Джон и выключил свет. — Вот ты ему об этом и скажешь.

***

Джон надеялся, что утром Словения произведет на Шерлока более приятное впечатление, но Шерлок был совершенно апатичным. Джон не был уверен, что тот вообще спал. Он вдруг испугался, что решение увезти Шерлока с Бейкер-стрит было ужасной ошибкой. Шерлоку надо было чем-то заняться, а Джон увез его ото всего, что могло бы занять детектива. От экспериментов, от преступлений, ото всего.  
— Эй! — окликнул он мужа в качестве приветствия, и Шерлок, стоящий у окна, смог выдавить в ответ улыбку. Затем он направился к кровати и завалился прямо на Джона, полностью завладев его вниманием.  
Джон не склонен был рассматривать это как секс ради удовольствия, скорее, ради отвлечения, но это было прекрасно. Шерлок, навалившийся сверху, был живым и поглощенным действием, и все это заняло определенное количество времени. А потом, ясное дело, Шерлок отрубился.  
Джон оставил мужа храпеть в постели, а сам отправился в душ. Оставил короткую записку: «Ушел за завтраком», —затем пошел в столовую отеля и взял полную тарелку хлеба и сыра. Принес все это в комнату. Шерлок уже плескался в душе, поэтому Джон уселся за столик и принялся за еду.  
Шерлок вышел из ванной и рухнул на кровать, без интереса обозревая тарелку, которую перед ним поставил Джон.  
— Кофе нет? — спросил он.  
— Я не мог его принести. Мы выпьем по чашечке, когда будем уходить.  
Шерлок кивнул, он был любезен и покладист, и Джон почти решил, что опять прибегнет к сексу как к способу вытащить Шерлока из подавленного настроения.  
Зажужжал мобильник Шерлока, оставленный им у кровати. Джон только хотел сказать, что раз они не полетят тотчас в Лондон, нет смысла интересоваться преступлениями, но Шерлок прочел текст с улыбкой, потом бросил телефон Джону.  
«Пожалуйста, не злись по поводу Словении. Папа был этим очень взволнован. Тост на завтраке оказался не подгоревшим. Я и не знал, что такое возможно. ОВХ»  
— Вот негодник, — добродушно сказал Джон, возвращая телефон Шерлоку.  
— Он — это я, — ответил тот, улыбнувшись, и Джон вздохнул с облегчением.

***

Сара попросила его помочь в клинике, и Джон вернулся домой после тяжелого дня. Шерлок сидел молча в опустошенной гостиной.  
— Где Олли? — спросил Джон.  
— Молли позвонила насчет любопытного трупа. Ангиоиммунобластная Т-клеточная лимфома. Он помешан на лимфомах после того, как прочел главу в твоей книжке.  
— Ага, — Джон стянул куртку и направился на кухню за чаем. После некоторой паузы заглянул в гостиную. Шерлок сидел в такой же позе, как и утром. Неподвижный и безмолвный.  
— С тобой все в порядке?  
— Он хочет в Итон, — Шерлок смотрел на Джона непонимающим взглядом. — Я спрашивал, и он уверен в своем решении. Это единственная вещь, которую он хочет. Причем отчаянно. Он все прочел. Он сделал это гребаное _расследование_. Он _выучил_ это чертово расписание.  
Джон вошел в комнату и сел в свое кресло. Грустно улыбнулся.  
— Ведь он — это ты.  
— Ты знал, что к этому придет. Поэтому и интересовался деньгами. Ты знал, что он захочет уехать.  
— Я знал, что он захочет сменить обстановку. Дневная школа — не самый удачный выбор, и я подозревал, что он захочет уехать. Но если так, я бы не хотел, чтобы он уезжал от нас, я не думал, что он на это решится, я не думал, что это сделает его счастливым. Но ты учился в Итоне, а он всегда хотел быть похожим на тебя.  
Ирония сложившейся ситуации состояла в том, что Оливер был _копией_ Шерлока, а тот вкладывал кучу усилий и времени в то, чтобы Оливер вырос _не таким_ , как он.  
— Я ненавижу Итон.  
— Но он об этом не знает. Даже если ты ему сказал бы об этом, он бы не поверил. Он не поверил бы, что ты не стал королем Итона, что ты не подчинил там каждого школьника, и не одержал своего рода викторию.  
— Викторию над чем? Это вообще не имеет никакого смысла. Он ведь _знает_ меня. Он умен. Что заставило его думать, что я был королем Итона?  
— Потому что ты его отец, и самый лучший человек, который когда-либо ходил по этой земле. Так он считает. Ты действительно думаешь, что Оливер смотрит на тебя беспристрастно и логически?  
— Я предпочел бы держать его подальше от тех вещей, которые ненавидел.  
— Но он — не ты. Много маленьких нюансов составят в сумме большие величины. Ты сам-то хотел учиться в Итоне?  
— Нет? Да? Я даже не помню, — Шерлок казался смущенным и изумленным. Джон знал, что он ненавидит, когда дела идут не так, как надо, особенно если они касаются Оливера.  
— Если ему не понравится, мы заберем его домой. На следующий же день, как он изъявит желание. Мы никогда не позволим ему остаться и терпеть то, чего он не хочет.  
Шерлок был возмущен до глубины души.  
— _Разумеется_ , не позволим.  
— Впрочем, все это не имеет значения, — сказал Джон. — Если ты не планируешь последующие десять лет работать сутки напролет, я не вижу способов, как мы это реализуем. Даже если мы продадим все, что у нас есть, и я уйду на полную ставку в клинику, у нас не хватит денег.  
Шерлок ответил, уставившись взглядом в камин.  
— Майкрофт. Я уже попросил его, и он уже согласился.

***

После сообщения от Оливера Шерлок пришел в более-менее хорошее настроение, и совсем воспрял духом по дороге к «сюрпризу». Джон сел за руль, а Шерлок занял место пассажира и всю дорогу пытался угадать. Все его догадки так или иначе сводились к преступлениям, а Джон все время упорно повторял: «Это не имеет ничего общего с преступлениями.»  
Это имело дело с пчелами. Шерлок застыл с широко открытыми глазами перед музеем пчеловодства, а Джон наслаждался выражением восхищения на его лице. Затем детектив ворвался в музей со скоростью, более подобающей Оливеру. Шерлок прошел мимо расписных панелей для ульев, застряв на выставке, посвященной истории пчеловодства, а потом на долгое время погрузился в наблюдение над «обсервационным» ульем, где можно было увидеть, как трудятся пчелы, когда подошел любезный служитель и сказал, что музей закрывается.  
Шерлок сразу же расстроился, но последовал за Джоном к автомобилю с сияющими глазами.  
— Сколько мы еще здесь пробудем? — спросил он.  
— Мы можем сюда вернуться завтра, — Джон улыбнулся, он предвидел такую реакцию.  
— Как же ты _узнал_ об этом месте?  
Джон оглянулся, отпирая машину. Шерлок смотрел на него в мечтательном изумлении, словно солнце встало и остановило на нем свои лучи. Джон очень любил этот взгляд.  
— Я прочел о нем давным-давно, и подумал, что это пригодится, когда станет нужно поднять настроение.  
Джон сел в машину, и Шерлок сел рядом. Его настроение из радостного стало задумчивым. Он вернулся в отель тихим, и Джон пнул себя за то, что напомнил об Оливере, пусть даже косвенно.  
Оливер позвонил вечером, они включили громкую связь и положили аппарат на кровать между собой. Оливер нетерпеливо делился впечатлениями — презрением по отношению к умственным способностям обитателей школы и воодушевлением от научных лабораторий. Он говорил в своей обычной манере — со счастливой и беззаботной уверенностью, а Шерлок слушал его, улыбаясь и вставляя время от времени вопросы. Ему явно было лучше. Когда бесконечный поток информации от Оливера иссяк, он спросил, понравился ли Шерлоку музей пчеловодства (Джон всегда именовал его музеем пчел, а Оливер использовал правильное название).  
— Это было очень интересно, — признал Шерлок.  
— Он тебя дурачит. Он провел шесть часов, наблюдая за пчелами, — встрял Джон. — А потом попросил меня приехать еще раз.  
— Папа не понимает всей _гениальности_ пчел, — свысока проинформировал Шерлок Оливера.  
— Я знал, что тебе понравился, — Оливер явно был доволен собой. — Я говорил папе. Ты сделал заметки?  
— Нет, папа же мне не сказал, куда мы идем, у меня не на чем было писать.  
— Ты не взял, _на чем писать_? Ты же должен был предположить! — удивился Оливер.  
— Завтра я сделаю кучу записей, — пообещал Шерлок.  
— Отлично! Я собираюсь устроить здесь пасеку. Дядя Майкрофт сказал, что я должен научиться заявлять о себе, как раз с этого начну.  
— Боже, — простонал Шерлок.  
— Ты можешь вести себя хорошо? — Джон знал, что просить об этом бесполезно.  
— Я буду просить обо всем _вежливо_ , — заявил Оливер. — Дядя Майкрофт так меня научил.  
— С этого времени ты не будешь общаться с дядей Майкрофтом, — заявил Шерлок серьезно.  
Оливер не обратил на это внимания.  
— Когда вы поедете домой?  
— Послезавтра, — ответил Джон.  
— Вы приедете ко мне на выходные? Мне сказали, что родители могут приехать, я хочу вам показать, где будет пасека. И научные лаборатории. И моя комната. Я так _красиво_ все устроил в моей комнате, жду не дождусь, когда смогу вам продемонстрировать.  
Джон мог себе представить тот бардак, который развел Оливер в своей комнате.  
Шерлок быстро ответил, прежде чем Джон успел отреагировать.  
— Конечно, мы приедем на выходные.  
— Отлично! Я позвоню завтра вечером, может, раньше, если занятия окажутся опять такими же тупыми.  
— Не звони никому в то время, когда должен быть на уроках, — сказал Джон.  
— Звони, когда захочешь, — бросил Шерлок небрежно.  
Джон вздохнул и покачал головой, затем произнес в телефон:  
— Мы тебя любим и скучаем.  
— И возьмем с собой в Словению на каникулы, — добавил Шерлок.  
— Блестяще! — восхитился мальчик. — Я тоже люблю вас. Пока.  
На этом разговор закончился.  
Джон хотел спросить Шерлока, не лучше ли ему теперь, когда Оливер был в полном порядке, но затем подумал, что все еще стало хуже, когда оказалось, что у Оливера-то как раз всё прекрасно. Он убрал телефон на тумбочку и повернулся на бок к Шерлоку. Тот тоже повернулся на бок и посмотрел на Джона.  
— Ты знал, что так случится. Ты прочел об этом музее давным-давно и сохранил информацию, чтобы привезти меня сюда, когда Оливер отправится в школу.  
— Он так или иначе куда-нибудь бы уехал. Если бы это было не так, мы с тобой оказались бы плохими родителями.  
— Я вообще не рассматривал такой возможности, и был полностью огорошен. И посмотри на себя, ты такой… такой… все так спокойно принимаешь, словно мы его только что не оставили в дремучем лесу, чтобы он выбрался оттуда самостоятельно.  
Джон слегка улыбнулся.  
— Ну, с ним все-таки все не настолько скверно.  
— Как ты это делаешь? — спросил Шерлок, удивляясь.  
Джон окинул его взглядом и ответил честно.  
— Я меня огромный опыт. Потому что он — это ты. Он…. Просто _вылитая копия_ тебя. Я знаю, что он должен стать тобой, я знаю, что так и происходит, но забываю, что ты не видишь себя со стороны, чтобы понять, как невероятно… Ты хочешь осушить весь мир одним глотком, и он хочет того же. У него никогда не будет хватать времени, чтобы увидеть все, что он хочет, и сделать все, к чему он стремится. Ты думаешь, что мир скучен и утомителен, но на самом деле ты его любишь. Вот почему ты так бесишься, когда он тебя разочаровывает. Я провел столько времени рядом с человеком, которого люблю всем сердцем, который бросался во все, очертя голову, который совершал безумные, безрассуднейшие поступки и улыбался, когда мне удавалось его догнать. И ты еще спрашиваешь, как я со всем этим справляюсь? У меня просто были годы практики _с тобой_.  
Наступила долгая тишина.  
Джон не рассчитывал, что Шерлок ему ответит. Он не знал, найдет ли Шерлок слова…. Поэтому просто сказал:  
— Мы вернемся в музей завтра утром…  
Шерлок прервал его на полуслове.  
—Спасибо.  
Джон замолк и посмотрел на него в изумлении.  
— За все. За меня и за него. От всей души. Спасибо.  
Эти слова из уст Шерлока были столь редки. И так много _значили_ , что Джон не нашелся с ответом. И в итоге пробормотал лишь:  
— Я рад. Всегда рад помочь.  
Шерлок просиял, словно ждал этих слов, и добавил:  
— Тебе не кажется, что мы позволяем Майкрофту проводить слишком много времени с Оливером?  
И тут Джон расхохотался.

**Author's Note:**

> Музей пчеловодства в Радовлице: http://mro.si/muzeji-in-zbirke/cebelarski-muzej/  
> С момента открытия в 1959 году этот музей является хранилищем наследия словенского пчеловодства, которое в 18-19 веках играло значительную роль в сельском хозяйстве. Здесь собраны записи, документы, выставлены пасечный инвентарь и оборудование. Летом знаменитых краинских медоносных пчел можно вживую увидеть в специальном «обсервационном» улье. В музее представлены предметы народного творчества — расписные ульи.  
> Музей располагается в старой усадьбе стиля барокко в старой части города. 
> 
> Краинская медоносная пчела — https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carniolan_honey_bee Apis mellifera carnica Pollmann, 1879. Водится в регионе Крайна (Словения), южной части Австрийских Альп и на севере Балкан.
> 
> Фотографии для атмосферы:
> 
> Краинская медоносная пчела:  
> http://www.picshare.ru/view/8065858/
> 
> Обсервационный улей, у которого Шерлок торчал шесть часов:  
> http://www.picshare.ru/view/8065859/
> 
> Зал с пасечным инвентарем и историческими документами:  
> http://www.picshare.ru/view/8065860/
> 
> Инвентарь:  
> http://www.picshare.ru/view/8065863/
> 
> Расписные ящики:  
> http://www.picshare.ru/view/8065865/
> 
> Расписные панели, на которые Шерлок не обратил никакого внимания:  
> http://www.picshare.ru/view/8065867/
> 
> Колоды для меда:  
> http://www.picshare.ru/view/8065868/
> 
> Наконец, настоящий мед из Словении, липовый:  
> http://www.picshare.ru/view/8065872/


End file.
